Orders
by CrystalWoolf
Summary: This first of is a Tom Riddle fan fiction because to be honest I believe the entire series would have been more interesting if it centered on Tom Riddle and how he changed in life, anyways it is hard to describe exactly what my story is about just know that the main character is an O.C. but also that this is not the typical Tom Riddle fan fiction.
1. Ch 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked nervously up the steps everyone's eyes on me as it came my turn to be sorted out into one of the many houses. I knew some of the people already but not very many and by far I wanted to be in Gryffindor since Lestrange was in Slytherine. I would not put up with his constant harassment and I really did not want to know what he would do if I lived in the same basic area as him. As I sat upon the waiting stool I looked at the Slytherine table but before my eyes found Lestrange's I saw a handsome dark haired boy about Lestrange's and my age staring at me with a look of interest. Pulling my eyes away as the hat's weight touched my head I waited patiently for the hat's answer.

_Hmm interesting, your loyalty exceeds many by far but you bravery matches that of a Gryffindor. You are smart enough to be a Ravenclaw but no, it isn't quite the right match. Hmm, Slytherine though, _you bear many of the qualities, ambitiousness, cunning. I didn't even have time to think before the hat yelled the word that would change my life forever, "SLYTHERINE!"

The Slytherine table cheered and some of my friends from Gryffindor gave me a pitied look as I made my way down to the green and silver table. Soon all of the seats on the ends disappeared and I had to go to the only available place...next to Lance Lestrange.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Eileen." he said with a cocky smile that I wanted to wipe off his stupid handsome face. Yes I will admit it he was good looking but his personality was so rotten that I couldn't even think of liking him. Abraxas smiled at me and also mumbled a small welcome which I appreciated more than Lance's. The dark haired boy watched me curiously and whispered something to Lance who paled for a second before saying something back. A kid who I didn't recognize who looked about my age smiled at me.

"I'm Nott, welcome to the Slytherine house." I nodded glumly.

"I wish I could say i am glad to be here." I stated looking longingly over at the Gryffindor table where Lupin was laughing with some of our other friends and some people I hadn't met yet.

Unable to really eat I got up from the table and left the Great Hall just going where ever my feet would lead me. Soon I found myself lost and just gave up sitting against the wall closing my eyes tired of the day already. My years at Hogwarts were supposed to be perfect, I was supposed to land myself with a really good job afterwards, and then settle down as I got older and start a family. Now I was in Slytherine where I would probably be either alone all of the time or being harassed by Lance oh joy. I thought sarcastically before I drifted off to a light sleep.

Someone's foot tapping my leg woke me up, "If you want to sleep I suggest going to the common room at the very least Perevell." A smooth voice spoke. Opening my eyes I looked up at the dark haired boy whose name I had not yet gotten.

"Can't" I mumbled still half asleep and preparing to drift off again.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Why not?"

"I don't know where it is or what the password is." I mumbled exhausted.

I heard him chuckle lightly under his breath. "Come with me if that is all." I looked up at him curiously as he smiled a charming smile that probably would have made my heart flutter if I wasn't so tired.

"M'kay" I mumbled letting him help me up as I walked half asleep right behind him as we walked down a serious of stairs to a dark corridor I immediately felt shivers run down my spine from the whispering cold. Even though I wanted nothing more than to turn back to the relatively smooth wall I had earlier slept against where at least it was room temperature I followed not really knowing where exactly we were headed. I had heard that the Slytherine rooms were in the dungeon and wondered why Salazar had enjoyed this temperature. Weren't snakes cold blooded?

I sighed watching my breath dance in the air like a miniature smoke cloud as I tried to keep my heavy eyes open. Occasionally I would have to run or jog to catch up with the dark haired boy who took long strides making me want to slap him up side the head but he eventually stopped in front of a brick wall.

"Pure blood" he stated clearly as the wall moved to show a corridor that lead downwards no doubt into where I would spent the rest of my years at Hogwarts in. "Right this way." he said regaining my attention as he lead me into the common room which was decorated in four colors silver, black, green, and white. I mean don't get me wrong it wasn't as if I hated the colors I just wished things appeared I don't know brighter?

Oh, well I was just going to have to live with it. Shuffling my feet sleepily I went to the nearest coach a comfy looking silver one and collapsed on it too tired to even bother trying to figure out where my bed was. As I snuggled into one of the coach cushions bringing my legs to my chest to try to warm myself up the boy laughed, "You aren't even going to go to your room?"

I shook my head sleepily preparing to drift off, "Too tired and it would take to long" I mumbled my eyes closing no longer willing to remain open any longer.

"Not really" he chuckled. "It would take me that long to figure it out."

"Hmm..." I hummed sleepily, "You can if you want but I am going" I started yawning making my next words come out slurred, "to sleep." I finished and went back to going to sleep as he laughed. I felt warmth cover my body but was too tired to see what it was.

"Good night Peverell" The boy whispered in his smooth voice that was the last thing I heard besides his soft foot steps leaving as I drifted off into a welcomed sleep.


	2. Ch 2

Ch. 2  
As I stretched out on the couch the memories of the previous day washed over me. My leg made contact with somebody causing me to fall off the couch in surprise as Lance laughed at me. I just laid there face first in the green rug with something wrapped around me. Already knowing my face would be red from embarrassment I buried my face deeper wishing I could disappear into it. Why hadn't I went to sleep in my room I asked mentally slapping myself.

Feeling strong arms wrap around me I started to squirm and Lance laughed, "Easy there Lou." He said picking me up off the carpet. "Whose robe is that", he asked still holding me in his arms although he had positioned me to where he was holding me bridal style.

"What?" I asked my brows furrowing in confusion as I looked down and sure enough the fabric that had been wrapped around me was a Slytherine Hogwarts robe. Before I had come to the conclusion he paled setting me down on the couch.

"That's Tom's when did he talk to you?" he asked still looking at the robe as if it was going to attack him. Tom? Who was Tom I thought to myself shuffling through all of the names I had been told the night before and all the names I knew. Nope, no Tom I thought to myself shaking my head.

"Who is Tom?" I asked making it clear that I had no clue what he was talking about. He sighed before sitting down next to me then his face seemed to light up as he came to some sort of conclusion which worried me a bit. I knew Lance and when he had a plan it sure as heck wasn't something you wanted to know about. In a way he could be called a player except for the fact that the girls knew he didn't have any feelings for them when they went out with him because he made it quite clear with his actions.

"If you don't know who Tom is then it probably isn't his and you are still fair game?" he asked although I sincerely doubted it was to me especially since he immediately crashed his lips to mine before I could say something smart to inform him that was most definitely not available to someone like him. I already knew I wasn't strong enough to push him off of me so I just shoved on his chest to let him know I was not enjoying this like he obviously was.

I heard someone clear their throat and Lance immediately pulled away as the dark haired boy stared emotionlessly down at me. Remembering the warmth that must have been the cloak that covered me I "accidently" kicked Lance in the stomach as I got off the coach with the robe and handed it to him. "Thanks for showing me where the common room was last night, and for that," I said looking at the cloak that was now in his hands. "and of course for getting the pig off of me." I added shooting a glare at Lance. "He is the main reason why I did NOT want to be in Slytherine. "

The boy smiled at me something that caused my heart to melt a little bit before I reminded myself that I was being foolish. I came here to get a good grade not to chase after guys. "You didn't want to be in Slytherine?" he asked surprising me a bit.

"Nope" I said shaking my head causing my blonde hair to fly in front of my face where I blew at it determinedly trying to get it to move and eventually gave up pushing it away with my hand before returning my gaze to him. "I wanted to be in Gryffindor since I have friends there." I explained causing his jaw to tighten a bit which confused me before I remembered the rivalry between the two houses. "Sorry" I apologized looking him straight on the eye, "but I was being honest."

Lance laughed still clutching his stomach where I had kicked him. "Aren't you always Louisa? Did you seriously have to kick me so hard?" he wined earning a glare from the dark haired boy as his face turn a sickly color.

"Yep" I laughed, "You deserved it Lance you know I hate it when you do things like that." but he was no longer listening so I stepped between the glaring dark haired boy and him trying to get one of their attention. "Umm, where are the girl's dormitories?" I asked kind of lost. I had been told my stuff would be in my room but I didn't know where that was and class would be starting soon.

The dark haired boy's face softened. "Right this way" he said with a heart melting smile but it was too late I had already built up a shield to protect myself. I knew way too many people like Lance to leave my heart wide open. We went down a set of stairs on the right side and passed a few hall ways where girls stared at me and the boy as we walked along. It was obvious the boy had quite a few girls drooling over him but he seemed unaffected by the whole ordeal as he opened the door to one of the rooms where three others girls were sitting on their beds going through the stuff they had brought and moving them through the air to their drawers organized in various sorts of ways that made me stare confused. I had only brought some T-shirts, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes besides my usual boots that lay at the foot of my bed as if waiting for me.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed catching him by surprise by hugging him quickly and running to scramble through my small suitcase for my long thigh height red and black striped socks. Frowning I whispered a color changing spell so that it matched my uniform. There now it was green and black. The boy was still standing there staring at me with a look of confusion on his face as the other girls in the room pointed at him and whispered things amongst themselves. "Wait right there." I ordered him as I grabbed my clothes running to the small bathroom as I quickly stripped then changed into the new uniform. "Done" I announced coming out and dragging the bewildered boy by the hand and leading him out of the room.

"Now where is..." I looked at my schedule crinkling up my nose, "Potions...and then Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I asked looking up at him his dark brown eyes seeming to hold back a laugh.

"Anything else Perevell?" he asked smiling as if I was hilarious which I absolutely was not. I was being serious.

"Hmm, yeah but if you tell me know I am going to forget it later so I'll either track you down or get Abraxas or someone else to tell me." He scowled a bit but then shrugged, "Fine. I'll pick you up from Potions since I have D.A.D.A with you." He began leading the way to what I presumed was the potion room. The air was thick with the smell of boiled roots as we walked in making me scrunch up my nose in disgust as I surveyed the room. I had slept through breakfast so the boy handed me a cinnamon roll that I was now snacking on. It was delicious and huge but the icing was flaky and got all over my books making me frown.

"Do you have a napkin?" I began realizing I had forgotten to bring my handkerchief with me. The boy hooks his head in disbelief and conjured a dark green handkerchief with the embroidery of a snake at the edge. "Thanks" I mumbled wiping off the mess I had made as he nodded walking towards the teacher's office as if he owned the place. I could hear an adults jolly almost drunk sounding voice greet him but couldn't really make out what they were saying so I tuned them out and nearly jumped out of my chair as someone pulled my chair back to where I felt like I was falling.

"Do you trust me?" Samuel Lupin asked looking down at me with a smile on his thin face. He seemed to be enjoying this but I most certainly was not.

I frowned panicking for my life as I yelled, "I DID UNTIL YOU ENDANGERED MY LIFE!"He just laughed as he suddenly let go and someone else caught the chair and I was looking up into the laughing face of Logan Potter. "Put me down!" I ordered annoyed with the feeling of imbalance and panic that I was feeling.

He laughed a bit more than nodded, "Sorry I dared Lupin to do it, and you want down?" He asked with a mischievious grin and I immediately regretted the phrasing of my order as I felt him let go of the chair and I plummeted down towards the ground preparing for my head to hit the ground. Before it did though the ends of the chair were grasped again and then set back up straight. "Wow, you actually thought I was going to drop you." Logan said shaking his head disapprovingly. "I may be a jerk but I'm not a bully."

I just stuck my tongue out and got out of my chair not really wanting someone to be able to do that again as I grabbed my stuff and moved to the front so I was sitting cross legged in the front of the class. "What are you doing Peverell?" Logan asked somewhat confused but chuckling a bit at my actions as he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist trying to pick me up and move me from my safe position on the floor. Of course I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but sadly I failed.

As Logan set me down on a chair on the other table and then took a seat next to me and Lupin took the other seat I frowned.. "I thought I was supposed to sit over there." I said slightly confused as i pointed to the place where the boy who had so far been quite a bit of help had told me to go. Potter shook his head.

"Nope, that is where annoying Slytherine's are supposed to sit. Fun loving Gryffindor's sit over here. " I was about to speak but Malfoy's voice did it for me as he set his stuff down on the table where I had been sitting before.

"Hate to break it to you Potter but Perevell is a Slytherine. Were you asleep during the sorting last night?" Abraxas said rudely which made me laugh a bit knowing Logan he very well could have been asleep during the whole thing.

He frowned, "No I just think there was a mix up. There is no way our cute little Perevell is a slimy snake, " he said in a baby voice pulling my cheeks. Frowning as my cheeks began to hurt I reached into my robes for my wand and held it threateningly aimed at Logan who immediately stopped and put his hands up in the air. "Wow there Lou I was just playing around." I sighed putting the wand away as I rubbed my cheeks pouting.

"That hurt Logan. Now my cheeks are all sore...as punishment lets see..." I trailed off thinking of something that would be a good enough punishment for what he did as I stared off at the Slytherine table a mischievous grin spread across my face, "I will sit at the Slytherine table so that if you want to sit by me you have to sit with the "slimy snakes"." I finished putting quotes around the part that he had said earlier as I snatched my stuff from the table and marched over to the table I had been sitting at before making sure to make it look like I was still quite mad at him which of course I wasn't I was used to his little pranks and games...I didn't necessarily enjoy all of them but I pretty much expected them from him.

After looking at the different seats for a little bit I chose the seat next to Abraxas. At least I knew him. "Where does Lance si..."I began but was cut off by Abraxas speaking.

"He doesn't, well at least not this hour. He is in advanced with Nott, Tom, and Avery. " I nodded there was that person's name again. Lance had mentioned someone named Tom as well. I remembered Nott, he had seemed pretty friendly, and wasn't a total flirt like Lance. "Who is Tom and Avery?" I asked curious but Logan answered for Abraxas.

"Slimy snakes. Tom is a suck up and has every teacher twirled around his finger and runs the school like puppets and Avery is one of his puppets." I looked at Malfoy confused at the description so he was a manipulator?

I could see Malfoy seething at the poor description and he whispered, "I'll tell you later." I just nodded curiosity getting the better of me but I managed to calm it. The boy walked out of the classroom with the person I assumed was the teacher. He was the definition of overweight and could very well pass for Santa Claus with his jolliness but the fact that his hair still had color in it and that he was just plain too massive ruined the image. "Don't forget the first meeting of the Slug club is tonight." the teacher reminded the dark haired boy.

"Slug club?" I asked confused. Who would name their club after such a disgusting and slimy creature? Malfoy shook his head signifying that he would explain later.

The dark haired boy saw me and smiled leaving the teacher's side, "Do you still need me to show you where Defense Against the Darks Arts is?" he asked. His dark brown eyes dancing with light. How stupid was he I wondered of course I did it wasn't like I had taken a potion that enables me to find my way around this maze of a school without help. I had skipped the tour after all, something which I was by now regretting.

"Yeah? Of course I do this place is a flipping maze!" I exclaimed. "Anyways you said you had the same class that hour so it isn't too much of a bother to you and if it is then you need to get over your laziness." I lectured before turning back to my pile of things that now had a note on it with Logan's name written on it. Debating whether or not to open it I finally decided there was no harm in doing so and if there was I would get back at him for it. What can I say I was curious?

_Lou, Lupin or I can show you where the classes are we are fifth years after all. You don't need to rely on the leader of the slimy snakes. He might lead you to the wrong place or something like that. Don't trust him.  
-Logan Potter_

I laughed after reading the note and shook my head at Logan who was sitting on the other table expectantly. "And I am supposed to trust you Logan, after what you did with my chair? Now that is surprising. " I watched as he groaned but started scribbling another note. The dark haired boy laughed at this before whispering something to Abraxas that made him turn pale as he walked away. He was an interesting kid I thought to myself, although I knew very well that he was a bit older than me or at least my age, but hey I call everyone a kid. How was he making everyone go pale all of the time I wondered watching as the room filled up with people some of which I had seen before but the majority complete strangers.

A couple of them introduced themselves to me with a smile until Abraxas whispered something to them and then they started to keep their distance something which irritated me. Right now I was in the mood to talk not sit quietly. Watching the laughing Gryffindor table I found myself longing yet again to have been put in Gryffindor since I could tell they knew how to enjoy themselves. The first thing on my list of things to improve my life had jumped off a ragged cliff and drowned in the water.

*_Make new friends (impossible) _

I wrote on the tiny list I kept in my black journal. How could I make friends if everyone turned a pale color when I approached them I thought bitterly as I stared down at my currently empty polished black caldron. The teacher silenced the class, not in a way that intimidated me like I had expected but just by saying the plain and boring "settle down class" before diving into a speech that if it was meant to make us fall asleep from boredom was absolutely successful.

Malfoy next to me seem to be barely keeping him eyes open and was unable to pretend interest any longer as the teacher I learned was named Slughorn, explaining the Slug club that I figured was the worst named club ever, dove into the section on how having skills in potions can help you in your later life and to get a good job. Honestly even though I wanted a good job if it meant being this boring I figured I would have to pass and settle for a only somewhat decent paying job that was more interesting.

We began on the potion finally after thirty whole minutes of the Slug, as I decided to call him since he himself named a club the same way, talking about what I considered nonsense. Malfoy nudged me awake as the Slug told us to turn to page three seventy five in our text books, saying that we were starting out easy, the Sleeping potion (rename that). Sitting up I read the instructions. This was easy? I thought to myself in disbelief, he might as well tell us to grow a mushroom on our heads that would have been simpler and I knew just the spell for it...Logan taught me.

Malfoy immediately got to work as I pretty much just followed his example. Based on the book we were supposed to crush the dark red berry things, the name was too hard to pronounce so I didn't even bother, and put the juice into the cauldron which was supposed to already be at a running boil with water inside. Great cooking lessons I thought to myself as I attempted to copy Malfoy but the slippery berries were just flying everywhere. Luckily I wasn't the only one but when one of my berries hit the Slug square in the face I earned a well trained scowl in my direction. Continuing on more cautiously I finally managed to "crush" the berries and add them into the mix making it turn a light purple. The book called for a nice blue. Tempted to add food coloring and be done with it I decided against it as I realized the Slug was watching me and went back to the instructions. Next was the dehydrated dragon milk, something I didn't know existed but I guess I did learn something from class after all. It said to rehydrate it by a simple hydration spell something I could actually do without too much difficulty but the next part had me working over time. It said to pull slowly while stirring the mixture clockwise then counterclockwise halfway then clockwise again and keep on going tell all of it was mixed in.

Now I didn't have three hands so that was nearly impossible. Looking around the room I noticed almost everybody else stirring it with their magic so I resolved to do the same. Uttering the spell while focusing on pouring I finally managed the task but my potion turned a sick orange color. That was definitely not blue I thought to myself getting irritated at the bloody thing but since Slug was still watching me I continued.

Once I was finished my potion was reeking of of troll buggers and stinky socks and sporting a hideous mixture of green and orange with hints of bright hot pink. Malfoy and everyone else had long since backed away from my table and the Slug ordered us to bottle the mixture, clean up our things, and bring the vials full of our potion to the class. Looking at mine thoughtfully I wondered if he really wanted what ever I had made. Maybe it was a new recipe I thought. Yes, I was an inventor of this thing, glancing at it again I shook my head I did not want to be known for creating this...

As I attempted to bottle the gooey mixture I realized it was definitely...different. The potion seemed to want to go everywhere but inside the glass vial and was getting on my nerves but that was resolved after I shouted at it a bit. Slughorn and the rest of the class eyed me weirdly but the scared potion literally jumped into the vial and squirmed around uncomfortably as I slapped the cork on the top before using the cleaning spell to get rid of the remainder of the seemingly alive mixture that was in my cauldron. Once my cauldron sparkled enough to see my reflection in its new surface I walked up to the class and handed it in ignoring the pale expression on the Slug's face as he stared at the squirming creation.

"Umm, Miss Perevell this is quite an...interesting...thing. What is it supposed to be?" Slughorn asked occasionally glancing at the vial in his hands where my Sleeping potion, if you could still call it that was spinning around as if dizzy. Holding back a chuckle I shrugged.

"My Sleeping potion Mr. Slughorn." Some of the class snickered and I could see Abraxas staring at the thing in disbelief. Potter and Lupin didn't even bother to hold back their laughter.

Professor Slughorn opened his mouth and then closed it. "Miss Peverell did you follow the instructions?"

I nodded reviewing them in my head, "Yep, all of them as close to the letter as I found possible sir...I am what you would say a terrible cook."

Slughorn nodded, "I can see that Miss Peverell, can you tell me how it is moving though?" He asked looking cautiously at the potion that was now doing something that looked like laughing...not even I knew what made it turn out like that.

I shrugged biting the side of my lip, "Hmm, no I don't know how it is moving...I followed the instructions...I think." I mumbled softly. Slughorn nodded slowly before gently setting it down as far away from the rest of the potions as possible.

"Okay class you are dismissed. " Slughorn closed still looking at my potion that was now dancing with glee as if happy that class was over. Yep it was alive I decided as I packed away my stuff and waving goodbye to my potion that seemed to understand and wave back making me smile as I started to march out the door before remembering I had no clue where to go. Halting then turning around in place I marched back inside to where the Slug was still watching my potion curiously with a hint of caution. "What is it Miss Peverell?" he asked glad for an excuse to take his eyes off of my potion.

I smiled slightly, "I am going to need to wait here for until my guide comes to pick me up." It was true enough the boy so far had served as a marvelous guide and he had technically volunteered so I didn't feel guilty for having him lead me around.

He nodded nervously looking around at his supplies, "Fine as long as you promise not to make anything while you're waiting." I smiled and nodded before turning to watch my potion which was by far the most interesting thing in the dark dimly lit room.

"How is it going?" I asked it, since I had pretty much decided it was able to think. The Slug looked up from the potions he was grading as if to answer until he saw me looking at my potion that formed a thumbs up making me know to continue as it pointed to me probably expecting me to answer the same question. "Great!" I responded enthusiastically. "Potions wasn't as boring as I thought it would be and if Slughorn doesn't throw you in the trash I have a new friend. "

I watched as it turned into an eye shape and glared threateningly at the Slug while I doubled over in laughter. Oh, how I loved this potion I thought to myself as the boy's voice rang out behind me, "What's so funny?" he asked only mildly interested if his voice was any indication of what he was thinking.

Catching my breathe I listened as the Slug responded, "Oh, Riddle you are here can you figure out what to do with that thing." He said brightly obviously happy to have someone else to deal with my potion.

The boy I now knew as Riddle eyed it suspiciously, "Sure Professor Slughorn. What is it?" he asked as it shook itself around as if saying no thank you.

The Slug looked at it warily, "I don't know" he stated shaking his head, "ask Peverell." he pointed at me while still keeping a watchful eye on the potion that was now back to glaring at him.

Riddle looked at me with his eyes raised, "It's yours?"

I shrugged a smile playing on the left hand corner of my mouth as I looked at it to a back flip then chuckled silently as it made itself into a smiley face nodding, "Yep, it's a sleeping potion can't you tell?" I knew there was no way he could considering I wouldn't if I hadn't made it.

He looked lifelessly at the potion then back at me, "Is it really?" he asked before shaking his head as he cautiously picked up the vial and slid into the pocket of his uniform pants. "Shall we go now?" he asked putting on a fake smile causing me to laugh.

"Of course I have been waiting here for awhile now you know." He nodded and began leading the way with me following almost right beside him although from time to time I let him slip in front as I admired one of the paintings I hadn't seen before. By far the funniest I saw so far was the one of the knight that kept on challenging me. I totally would have taken him up on the offer but I couldn't see how to fight the painting.


	3. Ch 3

*****I shall apologize now for the author's note but I received a review which pretty much implied that I would be making it so the Dark Lord never existed. I would NEVER do that. My plans for this story would be ruined if Tom became some goody goody...Anyways I do want to thank them though for the informative critique since I did need to fix up my story a bit. Thank you so much for that. Admittedly it has been a while since I have read the books. I loved them but our copies have broken so I guess that can't be helped. I rarely watch movies at all so no I haven't recently seen any of the movies either. Sorry again for the dreadfully boring author's not you may now continue reading. In all honesty I hope you find it enjoyable...At the moment I am building the characters relationships with one another so there is no real romance or pairings at this moment besides maybe Lestrange and Peverell. *****

Ch. 3

We entered the well lit Defense Against the Dark Arts and immediately I took a liking to it now all that was needed was a good teacher for the subject. The desks for one thing were better than the ones in Potions and the room did not reek of various ingredients and was actually quite tidy. Riddle moved towards a table where a group of Slytherine boys, some of which I recognized including Lance were already seated talking quietly amongst themselves.

Standing at the entrance I scanned the room...neither Lupin nor Potter were in any advanced classes so I wouldn't be seeing them a lot. I needed to make new friends but everyone in the room had already formed their cliques, Riddle's being the largest of them all. Seeing a lone girl sitting in the front of the class with her medium length straight dark brown hair tied up into pony tails I decided to sit in one of the empty seats next to her. Riddle, Lance, and Nott seemed to have saved a seat for me but they were their own group I was not foolish enough to think I was part of it just because I knew some of them or because I was in Slytherine like all of them were.

As I pulled out the chair the wood screeching slightly against the tile floor and the girl looked up at me from her broad rimmed round glasses, pimples covered her pale face and I kind of felt sorry for her but pity wasn't something I was good at so instead I chose to ignore her unfavorable appearance. "Hi I am Louisa Peverell." I stated holding out my hand in a friendly gesture of greeting which she just eyed suspiciously.

She opened her mouth in a slight sneer, "What are you trying to pretend to be friendly so you can pick on me later?" she screeched causing me to blink in confusion.

"What? Why would I do that? You don't appear to have any friends in this class and I don't have any friends in this class" I informed her surprised she had thought I was such a dishonest person.

She blinked back in surprise, "Really?" her voice was still nasally but now a small grin had spread across her face but then returned to the cautious one, "Wait are you just trying to fool me?"

I shook my head as I felt an arm drape around my waist, "No, Lou you do have friends come along." Lance ordered trying to lead me over to where Riddle, Nott, and Abraxas were waiting along with the other boys whose names I haven't learn yet were waiting. Unwrapping his arm from my waist I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Uh, uh, Lance those are yours and Abraxas's friends not mine...Plus you guys seem to have plenty of people." Sitting down next to the girl I now knew was named Myrtle I smiled, "So your name is Myrtle?"

She looked at me in disbelief and nodded as she watched Lance walk back to the group no doubt annoyed not that it really mattered to me. "Um, yes..." she trailed off still staring in the direction of the boys. Finally curiosity won me over and I turned to see what she was looking at. Riddle sat staring at me a small scowl fixed on his face until he noticed me looking and motioned me to come over. Myrtle's eyes lit up, "You know him?!" She whispered harshly. She looked back to where Riddle was still waiting for me, "You had better go see what he wants." She whispered, "And tell me please."

Giving in I nodded, "Fine." I muttered pushing back my chair and walking towards the dark haired boy. "What is it?" I asked leaning slightly against the desk.

"You are sitting next to a Mud-blood. I suggest you join us instead, you wouldn't want to disgrace your heritage." I snorted holding back laughter.

"So? Why should it be any of my business if she is a Muggle born witch? If it bugs her she can complain about it but you, you have no right to. In that respect you seem just as bad as Abraxas and Lance on blood status. Geez what is with you guys?" I wondered aloud beginning to head back to my seat.

A hand grabbed my wrist and I found myself looking at the dark brown eyes of Riddle a small smirk spread across his face. "You have been ordering me around all day I think it is my turn. Sit down." He said holding out a chair for me next to him. My smile grew to a frown as I looked back and forth between the chair and him.

"But...Myrtle..." I began pleading silently with him while he remained his ground.

"I...it's okay Louisa if he gave me an option to sit next to him I would." Myrtle comforted me and I nodded giving in and taking the seat but remaining in a foul mood until the Professor walked in while Riddle and the others attempted to talk to me. Why wasn't I allowed to talk to Myrtle, she seemed nice enough although slightly touchy, and would over all make a lovely friend.

Professor Babble was a graying man who had quite a bit of wrinkles but maintained a smile on his face. He began with the usual, a speech about all of the ways D. A. D. A would help us in life. To be honest I couldn't agree more especially when he mentioned becoming an Auror. I knew that so far no woman had gotten the job but that didn't mean I couldn't, in fact the main reason I had moved away from Beaubox Academy for women was so I stood a chance at getting a job in that field.

Riddle sat next to me listening carefully and taking the occasional note. One thing I noticed was that he was more attentive than most in the room. Me, I listened eagerly especially glad that we didn't have to make potions and that Babble wasn't quite as boring as the Slug. One thing that was bothering me in the back of my mind was how he had ordered me against sitting next to Mrytle, something in his eyes when he said it made me wonder what I had gotten myself into but soon I was too engulfed in the lessons to dwell any longer on the thought.

We didn't really do much except review what I had already learned at Beaubox during my previous years but it was still a much more enjoyable and promising class than the one I had just endured under the Slug, and I was better at it than I had ever been at potions. At Beaubox I hadn't had to take much in the way of a potions class instead it had been replaced with ridiculous training on how to be a good little house witch. For anyone who knew me, I mean actually knew me they would know I would never become a house wife. I wanted more than that. It would never be enough for me to just live off of a husband and as far as I was concerned I didn't need to get married. When I had once mentioned this to my mother her face had paled and she began to lecture me about the importance of finding a good husband.

Thinking back to that I began scribbling down notes even more furiously, I could do it. I would make it in life without a man. Lestrange was staring at me throughout the entire class period making me feel slightly self conscious I swear he could see through my blouse with the way he watched me. Riddle was as engaged in paying attention as I was if not more so. It was surprising but refreshing to have someone who cared as much as me about subject working next to me. All of the girls at Beaubox were air heads only able to concentrate on thought of marriage.

Remembering that made me scowl and I could see Lance shoot me a questioning glance. How he had made it into advanced classes I would never know. By the end of class I had half of one of my note books filled to the brim with everything I thought would come in handy to know and a very sore right hand. Sneaking a glance at Riddle's notes I was shocked to find he had only filled out a page making me take back my previous thoughts on how attentive he was as I began to pack up my things.

Lance seemed to be a speedy packer because he was already back to his old irritating self taking my things as soon as I had finished packing them and draping my needed bag over his back as he began walking out of the classroom without saying a word. Mentally cursing the idiot I began to run after him earning me some odd glances from everyone in the class. "Dummy, stupid Lance." I muttered as I ran after him reaching him after he had made it halfway down the hallway.

Grabbing tightly onto his uniform to stop him since I was already panting for breath, physically I wasn't really in the best shape. I was stronger than most girls but my stamina was dreadful to say the least. "Give me my back, now." I panted as he turned around with a triumphant grin stretched across his irritating face, handsome but irritating still the same.

He smiled, "So you like me so much that you are chasing after me?" He joked making me glare at him.

"In your dreams Lestrange just give me back my bag." I demanded trying to just get it and go. The less time I spent with Lance the better.

He smile thoughtfully, "Yes, yes it is... You want this?" He asked holding up the bag as I tried to reach for it but like usual he was too tall. Okay I will give it to you on one condition." Based on his confident face it wasn't going to be something I enjoyed so like I was inclined to do I spoke cautiously? No matter what I still needed my things for class.

Sighing I met his eyes, "What Lance?" He grinned mischievously with a tint of enthusiasm behind it that sent up thousands of warning flags inside my head.

"Hmm, what can I possibly want from the girl who I have been chasing for so long? Oh, I don't know a date maybe?" he asked fake innocence filling his eyes as mine turned into a deathly glare. How dare he? This was going too far even for him.

"Lance just give me my bag!" I ordered hoping he had realized that he was going too far. I mean it wasn't the first time he had tried something like this but usually when he tried it he wasn't holding the thing most precious to me, my studies and equipment for my education. It was the only thing that could improve my life.

He chuckled softly shaking his head as he continued along the hallway leaving me furious and having to run after him again. For the second time that day I grabbed onto his cloak to stop him this time he stayed facing the same direction. "Lou, since your bag of school stuff means so much to you I think it is only fair compensation for a single date that means so much to me." He turned around looking me square in the eyes my throat began to dry. "Do you seriously hate me this much?" He asked I could actually hear an ounce of sincerity in his voice that shocked me a bit.

"Of course you are an arrogant brat…" I muttered looking at the ground unable to meet his eyes, hate was a strong word one that I was unsure I felt towards anyone let alone Lance. Of course I thought he was annoying but he was one of my childhood friends, I couldn't hate him.

He shook his head and pulled my chin up so I met his eyes. "Lou you are a terrible liar. SO do you agree or not?" Sighing I nodded relieved once he handed me back my bag.

AS he started to walk away I called after him, "How do you know I wasn't just saying that to get back my back?"

He didn't even turn around, "Because I know you well enough to know you never break your promises no matter how small." Grumbling to myself I headed back towards the class hoping my guide wasn't gone. There was no way I was going to ask Lestrange the way. Once I got back I saw him waiting by the door way.

"What was that about?" He asked his face completely emotionless. "Do you and Lance have a history?"His dark eyes seemed to see right through me but I chose to ignore them.

"He used to be my friend, now he is the dweeb that annoys me constantly, "I explained unable to lie as always. "Can we get started now?"

"Really is that all?" He asked suddenly having the curiosity of a little kid.

"All? Seriously isn't that enough" I asked suddenly defensive. I knew Lance more than anyone really plus I found it slightly offensive that what I had to put up with regarding Lance was being treated as if it was nothing. It was on the verge of sexual harassment!

He laughed slightly, "So you like him?" He asked making me drop my bag in surprise my mouth wide open.

"No! I just think it is ridiculous to call the type of a nuisance nothing. You saw what happened after class because of that I now have to go on a date with the jerk." That seemed to catch Riddle of guard.

"Have to? As in forced to?"He asked in a curious disbelief.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. How did he not understand this I wondered? Of course I wouldn't willingly date Lance. Lestrange was too...well, obnoxious.

"Then how does one go about forcing someone to date them?" Riddle asked his eyes glittering with laughter.

"He stole my bag" I explained picking it up and dusting it off. That should explain everything I figured. School work and supplies are very important to anyone.

"So it is just a bag?" He asked obviously not understanding my reasoning making me think my logic might be a little bit flawed. Wait, no I corrected myself I am pretty sure I am right...

"No, it is a bag containing my school supplies."I replied sharply. I would not let him think I was being ridiculous. I was being perfectly logical...

"So?" He asked still not understanding the importance of the matter. It looked as if a longer response would be needed.

Sighing I met him square in the eyes, "Without my school supplies there is no point in going to class and being late would ruin my record." I explained simply earning me a slight chuckle.

"So you care a lot about your education?"He questioned already sure that was the case but then again who wouldn't be?

"Of course without an education one cannot hope to get anywhere in life." I stated clearly.

"Hmm, interesting. What does Lance taking your bag have to do with you having to date him?" He asked and I soon found myself explaining the situation until he asked yet another question, one that was much harder for me to answer. "Now that you have your bag back you don't need to go through with it though."

"I...I...um promised." I stammered earning me an odd glance.

"That doesn't matter just break it."He stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The idea of lying unnerved me and I shook my head.

"NO! That is wrong." Calming myself down I looked him in the eye. "I could never break a promise, how can I expect anyone else to be trust worthy if I am not?" I questioned trying to make him understand. It was one of the things that made me, well me. Without my trustworthiness I was just like everyone else...

Riddle looked shocked at my sudden outburst and laughed, "Peverell is a goody-goody then? I never would have expected that."

"Shut up" I grumbled unable to think of any comebacks because I didn't know him well enough. "Just lead the way to..." I searched my schedule before continuing. "Transfiguration's, with Professor Dumbledore."

He sighed nodding as he took the lead me following not far behind in comfortable silence. I don't know why but I felt comfortable around this kid, well at least more comfortable than with Lance and Logan. Both of them were not to be trusted even as far as I could throw them.

In Transfiguration I noticed it was a different group of students who had made it to the advanced classes except for a few faces I was beginning to recognize Riddle of course being among them. Of course Lance was there sitting with his legs propped up on one of the wooden desks until Riddle and I arrived. The look that Riddle sent him I actually caught this time and it was strange yet funny to see Lance actually obey a silent order from somebody. I really needed to get this Riddle kid to teach me how to do that.

From the first moment the Professor named Dumbledore based on my schedule walked in with a smile dancing in his blue eyes I could tell Riddle didn't like him by the way his flawless smile turned into a scowl of dislike. It was odd to see that look on him I thought to myself lingering my gaze on him a little bit longer as if by doing so I would be able to see what the reason was for his sudden change in attitude. It was only slight but it was different.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

I sincerely apologize for not continuing with the updates on this story but I have sort of stopped updating on this site. I shall attempt to improve on the future when it comes to punctual updates but for now, updates for this story, at least a few of them can be found here: story/3137701/Orders-A-Tom-Riddle-fan-fiction/

I also have another Harry Potter fanfiction up on the same site, so feel free to browse my works on that site since I have quite a bit. Anyways if you look at my profile page here there is a link to all of the sites I write on in case you would like to read anymore stories written by me, most of them of better quality of course.


End file.
